


永恒的沉沦7

by JirenG



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JirenG/pseuds/JirenG
Summary: 以下正文





	永恒的沉沦7

**Author's Note:**

> 以下正文

《永恒的沉沦》7

即使这个世界陷入了疯狂，仍然有我们必须守护的事物。

温热的鼻息喷洒在plan的颈窝，拂过立起的绒毛，痒痒的，plan忍不住偏头去蹭那边的肌肤。

无意间，两个人的面颊轻轻碰撞，plan滚烫的温度遇见冰凉的肌理，一瞬间，冰火两重天。

缓解了脸上不断上升的高温，plan觉得一阵舒爽。循着清凉的事物，不断朝上摸索着，与mean的面颊竟紧紧相贴，双手攀上他宽阔的双肩，慢慢绕上了修长的脖子，手指如游蛇一般埋入mean细软的发丝中。

从旁处瞧来，这一刻，他们仿佛一对如胶似漆的天生恋人。

mean单手轻轻托住身下之人的的后脑勺，另一只手则环着腰身，大手带着plan细瘦的腰背，由着他在自己的脸上不住的刮蹭，心里却一阵回味无穷。

只是一直的摩擦已经不能让渐渐火热的内心得到充盈，缓缓地让两个人原本贴合的面分离，plan刚一离开柔软的地方，像是微醺着一般看着眼前之人，发出一声娇柔的哼咛，嘟起一双樱红的唇，表达着微微反抗。

不带任何犹豫，mean的唇落了下去，朝着那处诱人的禁地，一亲芳泽，一品芳香。

柔软的触觉点燃了情欲的火苗，唇齿交合间，空气被慢慢剥离，粗气声不断叫嚣着，仿佛低吠的野兽般，伺机等待猎物亲自掉入陷阱，并将其拆皮褪骨吃进肚里。

灵巧的舌头趁着plan呼吸的间隙，偷偷溜了进去，划过湿润的内壁，在对方闷热的口腔中上演着你追我赶的戏码。

最终，mean强势的软舌盘旋诱带着plan的舌送进口中，口中不断分泌的汁液，在你推我搡的调情中不断交换着，啵滋啵滋的声音不断地两个人的耳旁萦绕，屋内一阵旖旎。

半梦半醒间，plan头沉地厉害，口中发出的一声声嘤咛，不断刺激着自己睁开眼睛，呼吸感到沉重不堪，只能从另一个地方不断地汲取氧气，嘴上微麻的感觉让plan的内心越发不安。

眼睛废了许多力气才打开半截，循着半丝光明，眼前模糊的视线逐渐清明，一张放大的俊脸就在自己的嘴上不住开垦。

不知哪有的力气，plan一瞬间就推开了眼前沉溺于深吻的男人，连带着一条透明的丝线从两个人的嘴里延伸开来，在台灯微弱的光线下，折射出忽明忽暗如星耀般的颜色。

“你到底想干什么！既不杀我也不准我走，你是想要把我一辈子关起来吗？！你这个禽兽！我不是你的奴隶，你！你...你放我走吧...求求你...放我走吧......”

plan清醒之后一瞬间各种情感交织，各种强烈的感觉一起蜂拥而上，涨红了脸对着面前站姿挺拔的敌方军官一顿大骂，骂着骂着声音逐渐弱了下来，慢慢地拖着尾音，竟开始小声啜泣，无力地求对方放过自己。

夹杂着浓厚鼻音的小声乞求，惹得mean一阵揪心，修长的身躯立在床前，看着床上坐着缩成一团的小人，注视了良久。

“满足我。”

床上之人小声抽泣的声音戛然而止，寂静之中，mean清冷的声线让这个漫漫长夜附上了魔力，牵引着plan向深渊跌去，没有回路。

“我就放你走。”

还未从惊愕中反应过来，接踵而至的，便是plan日思夜想的话，只是要付出的代价，未免也太过庞大。

plan睁大泪眼婆娑的双眼，盯着没有表情的mean，一脸不可置信，深深吸了一口气，在脑中挣扎了一番。

万一呢，答应了他，他是不是真的会放他走，可他不守承诺，自己又能如何，可放在他眼前的，却只有前行。

这条路上的指示立牌，标着的也只是前进。

他的动作轻缓，但是不难看出身体在微微颤抖，松开了瑟缩的身体，呈婴儿学步般慢慢爬到mean的面前，跪着挺直了上半身，双臂僵硬地环起他的脖子，对着眼前男人丰润的唇，一闭眼，一横心，用了蛮力，砸了下去。

mean知道他这是做出了选择，唇角一勾，及时按住了plan的意图，取而代之的是一寸一寸，细细品尝的吻。

在温软的唇部流连了一番，转而侵袭红透的耳尖，顺着耳朵的形状轻轻舔舐着，引得怀中之人一阵战栗，瘫软在床上。

身下之人面色已满是潮红，却紧闭双眼不去看他，只当作认命一般，绝不回应。

mean也不是很着急的样子，从第一颗扣子解到最后一颗扣子，动作自然悠闲，更像是就餐前一整套形式的礼仪流程，缺了一块便不知滋味。

下一刻，俯身而下。

因小幅度的抖动，plan锁骨处白皙的肌肤凹陷下去形成一处漩涡，mean伸出舌头在小窝中搅动，惹得plan忍不住弓起身体，头颅向下顶陷于床榻之中，双手紧紧揪住两侧的床单，揉皱了两方平坦，胸腔上下起伏，大口呼吸着新鲜空气，仿佛停下半刻便会窒息而亡。

粗粝的手指慢慢覆上一边的粉豆，大拇指和食指略带使力摩挲着凸起的一块，plan渐渐感到被蹂躏的那处不受控制地，迅速肿胀起来。

紧接着，两处都被很好地照顾到，mean的手指技巧灵活且温柔，在一波波情欲的浪潮中，plan红润的唇畔总是时不时倾泻出一声声呜咽声，催地mean心潮澎湃，十分动情。

温热随之包裹上了硬肿的红豆，一阵吸吮，波光粼粼，如寇待品尝甜意的糖果，如此诱人。

mean的撩拨不急不躁，行为轻缓又显得深情，即使身下之物亦十分难耐，但依旧先照顾好身下之人的身体。

大手从纤细瘦弱的身躯两侧如羽毛般拂过，挠地plan不禁扭动了白嫩的身子，mean一瞬间差点理智丢失，立刻捞住plan不安的腰肢，滑向身后紧致有肉的屁股。

“啊！.......求求你......轻点”

身体突然被翻过去，plan一阵惊呼，知道接下来会发生什么，却无法阻止，只能无力乞求，乞求对方能温柔一点。

热潮一波波翻涌上来，plan白皙光滑的背上析出一层薄汗，身下是人间尤物，是佳肴美味。

mean的吻落在plan不断轻颤的蝴蝶骨上，引得plan的肩背一阵抽搐，离开背部，舔了舔唇，入口的味道是咸涩的，mean却觉得比甜牛奶都要更醇。

打开事先准备好的润滑剂，滴了几滴在右手上，俯身压下，左手掰过plan的脸颊，温柔地与他接吻，尝试转移他的注意力，右手缓缓朝下探入。

一瞬间，潘多拉宝盒就要被开启，所有谜题，在今夜将会得到所有答案。

摸索到密口，借助润滑的作用，进去时的阻力小了很多，但里面实在也紧地非常。

“呃......嘶...好疼......别进去了......别进去了....啊.....”

只一根手指完全进入，plan就疼地身上直冒汗，心中做好的决定，立刻就被全部打翻，叫嚣着想要逃跑。

但mean是个优秀的捕猎者，绝不会让唾手可得的猎物从眼皮底下溜走，脱力的plan刚移动膝盖，就被拖回原处，紧接着，承受了第二根手指的入侵，再接着，是第三根慢慢挤了进来。

双腿止不住地打颤，在这一刻，plan简直以为不是自己身体的一部分，汗水不停地从额间滑落，滴在深色的床单上，晕染成一朵朵暗色而绮丽的花蕾。

在为身后做扩张的同时，mean并没有忘记照顾到plan前面直挺的物事，左手覆上发烫的根部，动作娴熟地为他套弄。

前后突然夹击，plan的身体一时承受不住，浊白从前方喷泻而出，与那些暗色的花交杂，顿时春光无限。

还未等plan身体放松，身后的手指突然离开，转而被滚热的物事所替代，顿时吓得不敢动弹。

“啊......啊...啊......啊......”

男人开始慢慢活动起来，plan双臂折着，趴跪在床上，身体背对着mean，mean虚扶着plan纤细的腰身，以后入式的姿势进入。

从尚能接受的抽进速度，到后面完全离开，再整根没入，大开大合间，plan不受控制呻吟起来，嘴角流淌着的满是因情欲而催生的汁液，身后内壁里像是着了火，要被烫伤了。

mean一边奋力运动，一边与plan接吻，霸道的气息盖住了plan藏在情迷身后的呜咽声。

脑中白光闪过，plan又一次瘫软在床上，身下物事一顿一顿地射出浊液，过了几秒，mean迅速抽插了几下，拔出物事，撸动了几下便也射了精。

“这下......你可以放我走了吧。”

plan撑起沉沉的身体坐起来，声音抖得十分不自然，漆黑的眼眸直直地望向mean的漠然的双眼里，等待着想要的肯定。

“你还没满足我，怎么能轻易放你走呢？”

mean扯起一个好看的笑容，狭长的眼尾闪着不怀好意，原本软下去的物事又重新昂起了头，压下去的一瞬间，在plan的耳畔轻声耳语。

“今晚得需要你多努力了。”

“你是还种马吗？！”

“如果是你的话......我可以是。”

房里两个人交叠的身影一夜未停，软儒的嘤咛和动情的呻吟整夜未停。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看


End file.
